Story Ideas
by SailorMoon489
Summary: These are all one-shot/sneak peaks to story ideas i have. This is where you can get ideas for new stories or pick up where i left off on a story. ALL SAILOR MOON AND ONE ONCE UPON A TIME/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER
1. Serenity's War

_**Hey GUYS!**_

_**First off HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN 7 MONTHS! LOL**_

_**But secondly I would like to say that I think I'm just gonna stop writing for a while, my writer's block is getting really bad, hence me not updating A Twist in the Story in over a year! But this here is for writer's who need story ideas or inspiration! these are just story idea's that i've had stuck in my mind for a while so i'm doing sneak peaks/one-shots for you guys!**_

_**If any of you are interested in taking up on one of the stories though please message me first so i can tell you how the entire story goes then you can write it your own way. but yeah so here this goes!**_

* * *

_**Serenity's War**_

Summary:

Earth's army is challenging the universe to see who has the strongest planet. Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Venus have all lost to the Earth and are now under their influence. The Moon is the next to be challenged, but Earth is about to learn not to mess with an angry Moon Princess who holds the power to the silver crystal. But what happens when the Moon Princess and the Terrain Prince meet?

* * *

"Serenity when I tell you to go, you run and do not turn back until your mission is done. Do you understand?" Solaris said sternly to his daughter. He could see the protest, worry, and fear in her eyes as she looked around at the soldiers rushing to prepare for battle.

"Father you cannot be serious. This is not part of the plan; you need me here to fight. I am Sailor Moon, I am meant to fight this war." Serenity tried to argue but her father over powered her.

"You were brought here to end this war. Your mission is to find the Terrain Prince and kill him. We must be the ones to end this. Our universe is counting on us-no-you Serenity to end this war. The silver crystal chose you for a reason, and this is why." Solaris pulled the shaking girl into a hug. He loves his daughter more than anything and in all honesty he didn't want her near the battles for her safety. She needs to save her energy for the final kill to end this all.

Solaris was stuck in his thoughts, wondering what more he could say to his daughter to comfort her more, when he felt a sharp pain tear through above his right shoulder blade. His worst fears became reality as panic surged right through him. They were under attack.

"General Seyia, take the Princess and get out of here."

Seyia had a questioning look on his face until he saw the arrow in the King's upper right shoulder. He nodded and moved over toward the Princess but she harshly moved away.

"Father, what is going on?"

"Serenity you need to get out of here now. You need to disguise yourself and say you are from the northern country side. Try to get to the Terrain castle and find the Prince. You must end this soon my daughter. Don't forget our bond; I'll always be with you." Solaris said as he put his hand over her heart. He gave a slight nod and Seyia grabbed Serenity and started to run, but she protested.

"NO! FATHER! Let go of me!" She said as they ran.

Serenity gave up her protesting and started running only to trip over her own two feet and go tumbling down the hill side, leaving Seyia obliviously running in the direction he was heading in. Her last thoughts to the silver crystal were to hide her crescent moon birthmark on her forehead, before she passed out.

Serenity woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the morning air. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon and Serenity noticed she fell next to a small lake. The moon was still out in the sky and a sad smile graced her lips.

Slowly standing up from her spot on the ground, Serenity made her way to the lake and sat on at rock at the water's edge. She cupped her hands together to scoop up water and splashed it onto her face.

She reached up to her hair and pulled out the pony tail it was in. She missed her long hair. Even though her hair still went down to her mid back, it was nothing compared to when it went past her knees. Though she didn't miss her bun hairstyle, it was too much of a family tradition for her to really like it and call it hers.

She absentmindedly began to play with her hair; braiding, twisting, and combing it through her finger tips while humming the haunting tune of a lullaby her mother used to play for her from a music box before she went to sleep as a child.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reserve and made her jump and almost fell into the lake. The owner of the hand had caught her before she could touch the water. They had pulled her toward them and she had made them fall to the ground with her.

A masculine chuckle made her look up and she found herself staring at a man with the deepest of blue eyes and the darkest of black hair she had ever seen. He held amusement in his eyes and that irritated her. But then they suddenly changed to dark and cold.

"Ma'am what are you doing out here? It is too dangerous for you to be out here alone." The man said in a harsh tone that made Serenity feel like she was just slapped in the face. She cringed away but then remembered what her father had told her.

"I am sorry but I am lost. I am from the Northern country side and came here to get away." She lied. She knew she was a terrible liar, but only around people who knew her. This was a stranger; she could get away with anything.

"What is your name? I can take you to the palace and have the King give you a room to stay in until you find a home." The man said and Serenity was at a loss for words. And she was apparently too quiet. "Ma'am?"

"Yes?" Serenity asked in awe.

"What is your name?" The man asked again with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Ser-Serena. My name is Serena." Serenity had never been so nervous and scared in her life when she noticed this man was in armor. He was part of the Terrain army and could lead her to the Prince. "And who are you?"

"I am Darien, personal guard of the Terrain Prince."

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! **_

_**AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO USE A STORY MESSAGE ME FIRST TO TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU'RE PICKING UP!**_


	2. A Tale of the 30th Century

_**Hey GUYS!**_

_**First off HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN 7 MONTHS! LOL**_

_**But secondly I would like to say that I think I'm just gonna stop writing for a while, my writer's block is getting really bad, hence me not updating A Twist in the Story in over a year! But this here is for writer's who need story ideas or inspiration! these are just story idea's that i've had stuck in my mind for a while so i'm doing sneak peaks/one-shots for you guys!**_

_**If any of you are interested in taking up on one of the stories though please message me first so i can tell you how the entire story goes then you can write it your own way. but yeah so here this goes!**_

* * *

_**Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century**_

Summary:  
It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?

* * *

"Okay, I think this is tight enough." Serena managed to gasp through tight breaths. The corset that was being tied about her torso was causing her unbearable pain around her rib cage, making it hard for her to breathe.

Catzi began to loosen some of the strings when a firm hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her in the process and the voice sent chills down her spine. "Don't loosen those strings Catzi. The tighter that corset is the better. Serenity, darling, stop complaining it's not very lady like and remember chin up." Selene said as she brushed some of the bangs away from her daughter's eyes and then lightly pushed her chin up. The soft look on her face hardened as she took another look at the corset. "It needs to be tighter Catzi. And hurry up Serenity needs to be downstairs in 10 minutes for the party." Selene said coldly as she walked out the door.

Catzi held the strings in her hands, contemplating whether or not if she really should tie the corset tighter.

"Catzi its fine, do what mother said." Serena said softly.

"Are you sure Miss Serenity?" Catzi questioned, she didn't want to get in trouble but she really didn't want Serena to get in trouble.

"I'm sure Catzi and please don't call me Serenity. We've gone over this before," Serena said and Catzi nodded her head as she made the corset tighter.

"Only call you Serenity when your mother's around. Serena when it's just you and me."

"Exactly," Serena agreed as she grabbed onto the edge of her bed to stable herself and keep herself standing up so she won't pass out.

"How long do you think you can last tonight? Do you want me to loosen it a little?" Catzi asked with concerned eyes.

"No, no, it's fine and either way mother will notice. I know when I feel like I'm about to pass out I need to sit down." Serena said with her hand on her abdomen.

Tonight was just like any other Saturday during the month of June, a ball. It was two weeks until Serena's 18th birthday and she was dreading the day it would come. Selene always loved parties and she would always find an excuse to celebrate. Two weeks ago the ball was for the first Saturday of the month. Next Saturday would be to celebrate that it would be her last week of being 17 and finally the last Saturday being her birthday. But today was the question of the celebration. Serena had asked Selene what the celebration was for, but she only shook her head saying "you have to wait and see."

Serena hated surprises, nothing good ever came out of them.

"Rena, we need to get you in your dress." Catzi said as she held a golden ball gown in her arms shuffling it around to get it ready to put on her. Serena smiled softly at the nickname. Catzi had come to work for them when Serena had turned 13, perfect timing too since she needed a friend she could talk to about anything. They became good friends immediately and Serena shared all of her secrets and worries about everything to Catzi, even political matters her father had discussed with her. Catzi had promised to keep them all nothing but a secret between the two of them.

Serena slipped into the gold ball gown that looked like it was pulled right out of the 18th century. Golden embroidery with lace trimmed edges, the dress was to die for but it was something Serena hated. It wasn't from this time period and her mother had chosen it. Plus Serena never liked dresses like this and she absolutely loathed balls.

Ever since Selene had gotten her hands on the old time movies about Marie Antoinette, George Washington, Louis XVI, and Queen Elizabeth (an: yeah I know not 18th century), she's been copying their balls and clothing in a sort of way. Serena never enjoyed it and being the eldest of six children, her mother paid more attention to her and the way she would be presented.

After Serena had gotten the dress adjusted and fitted on her properly, Catzi handed her the matching shoes. Golden heels that looked so uncomfortable it made Serena's feet blister and bleed by just looking at them.

"No thanks, Catzi. I'm gonna go bare foot for this one. Remember last time?" Serena said as she rejected the beautiful shoes and Catzi laughed. Last weekend when Serena had worn those shoes, she tripped and fell numerous of times, but worse of all was when she twisted her left ankle. "And it's still swollen," Serena said as she lifted up the skirt of her dress just enough to show Catzi the badly bruised ankle.

"I think you may have sprained it, Serena." Catzi said.

"It hurts when I move around, but at least I can still walk. It'll heal itself in time." Serena said as she just shrugged it off and then went to sit at her vanity.

"Am I braiding your hair or are you doing your signature style?"

"Let's do the quickest up-do you can do. I really don't want to upset mother too much tonight, she'll already be mad that I don't plan on staying the entire night." Serena said as she sat down at the chair in front of her vanity as Catzi started braiding and twisting her hair into a beautiful up-do.

Five minutes later the hair was done, the make-up wasn't on, the dress was perfect (especially without the shoes), and Serena was ready to walk out of her room and down to the ball room. As Serena made her way to her bedroom doors, she noticed she was walking alone.

"Catzi aren't you coming?" Serena questioned.

"No, Miss Selene wanted me to give Andrew his medicine and make sure he was alright during the party, since he would be stuck up in his room all night." Catzi said with a shrug.

"Okay, well I'll come visit him during the party so he knows he's not missing out on anything. I'll be there in about… 20 minutes?" Serena said and then turned to walk away but was stopped by Catzi's voice.

"What? NO! I-I, I mean you can't miss out on the ball. And you certainly don't want to upset your mother by missing out on it and only going for 20 minutes. It's like you're just going there to say 'goodnight' to her then going to bed. Rena you need to enjoy tonight and try to have fun." Catzi said as she put both hands on Serena's shoulders.

Serena looked at her for a moment then slowly nodded her head, "Okay, you're right. I'll try to enjoy tonight as much as I can. But once I get a little bored, I'm leaving." Serena said as she turned and walked away to the party.

Once Serena was out of view, Catzi reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. Holding it up to eye level, an evil smirk spread onto her rosy lips.

"Just one more drink of this and he's good for the taking,"

Sliding the vial back into her pocket, Catzi made her way down the corridor to the wing where Andrew's bedroom was located.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**hey guys! so this is just a sneak peak of a story that I am currently working on, and it will be posted soon (i'm hoping for it to be finished by spring) so for this one i will definitely be taking ideas and suggestions for and if anyone wants to co-write with me i'm totally up for that!**_

_**AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO USE A STORY MESSAGE ME FIRST TO TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU'RE PICKING UP!**_


End file.
